Dare: A Jonas Brothers Love Story
by Kay Perkins
Summary: When Kristen wins a date with Joe Jonas, she discovers all three Jonas Brothers have a little something to offer.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh. My. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawd!" me and my best friend Katie screamed and jumped up and down. I (yes, me!) had been selected to go on a date with Joe Jonas!

"Ohmigod, Katie, ohmigod! The date is tomorrow! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katie helped me pick out my outfit. I woke up at 8 so I could go to a nearby salon. By the time we had finished, every inch of me was scrubbed and flawless. We had less than two hours until my date! Katie had to do my hair so it look nice and frizz-less, even in the July Californian humidity. I wore a black top that hund across my shoulders and a black and white printed skirt. my red drop earrings and necklace matched my auburn hair and added some color to my otherwise colorless ensemble. My green eyes were dusted in black and my freshly waxed (ouch!) legs were adorned with strappy heels. I was ready.

A limo picked me up and I had butterflies the entire time there. I was SO nervous! I knew it was just a silly press junket, but still. I checked my reflexion constantly and kept glossing my lips with a seductive chocolate flavored red gloss. It felt like three hours had passed when we finally reached the restaurant- and there he was, standing outside the empty building, smiling at me.

~Author's Note~ What will happen on Kristie and Joe's date? Will it be true love? Find out soon in the Second Chapter of "Dare: A Jonas brothers Love Story"


	2. Chapter 2

Joe took my hand and bowed, kissing it softly and graciously.

"Hey, I'm Joe. You must be Kristen." I shook myself out of my mental trance and flashed a smile.

"Kristie, please, just... Kristie." He smiled and led me through the door.

"After you, Kristie."

We were sat down at a table and handed our menus. "Hmm... What looks good?"

Joe smiled shyly at me. "You." A fake audience "awwed" in my head. Joe blused and giggled.

"Sorry. I'm not very good at this. I guess I haven't really been on a real date before."

"You've never been on a date?"

"Nah... just press junkets. But this is the first one I actually got to pick myself. Your submission form is pretty impressive. Rock climbing, singing, guitar, dance, piano, drums, saxophone- Nick will like that- plus theatre."

"It's not that great."

"Well, I did pick you out of over 17 million applicants." I laughed.

"You had to sort through all those?" He shook his head, quite serious. "Nope. My agents filtered out the ugly ones and unimpressive ones. I only had to look through a few hundred."

"You thought I was pretty?"

"Well, technically my agent did." We both laughed. It was so easy, talking to him.

We both ordered and talked until our food came. He was so interesting- his life was fascinating! He was a normal guy. It felt like five minutes before my limo came and picked us up to take us to his house.

Out side the restaurant we were laughing and talking. He played with my hair before we got in. He sang me a song he hadn't yet published- called "More Than You Know". It was amazing. The lyrics were perfect, the night was perfect.

When we finally got back to his house, I marveled at how huge it was. I met his mother and father.

"Hi, you must me Kristen. So nice to meet you. We only knew you as submission form 0-dash-905469."

"Well that's what my friends call me. They also call me Kristie."

"How rude of me. NICK! KEVIN! FRANKIE! GET DOWN HERE!" The three brothers rolled down the stairs. Nick's hair was especially curly- and Kevin had finally shaved his sidebrns. Frankie came last and kissed my hand.

"Mon amour, bienvenue chez toi mason. " I giggled.

"Merci, monseuir. Parlez-vous Francais?"

"Oui, madamesoielle." I threw my curly haired head back and laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes, keeping a straight face, and pushed Frankie aside.

"Hey, I'm Nick." "And I'm Kevin." Kevin interjected,

"I know. I'm Kristie. Hey, I heard you play the saxophone!" Nick nodded.

"Yeah. You play?" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I even wrote a couple songs." Nick seemed genuinely interested.

"Hey, cool. I'd love to hear them sometime, actually, I'm free right now and-"

"I'm sure Kristie would love to play you a few songs, but first you need to get a new reed,"Joe twitched a finger, the one that had his purity ring, and said, "And before you do that, I'd like to show her our game room." Joe flashed Nick a warning look. I pretended not to notice the mini-feud between the brothers.

"That's cool with me. What games do you have?"

"We have all kinds of video games, and a few arcade game machines. Plus a pretty cool pool table. You play?"

"Totally. Ten bucks says I'll whip your butt." I taunted him.

"Oh, now you're on." We walked downstairs, laughing and joking.

~Author's Note~ A twist is coming in the next few chapters. So click that spiffy green button and review the chapter! It means SO much to me! By the way anyone that doesn't play the saxophone will never understand the whole reed thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I whipped his butt at pool, as expected. He just laughed and dusted the tip of his stick with powder.

"Is there anything you're not terrific at?" I thought for a moment.

"I can't whistle." He mocked bewilderment. I shrugged and held up my hands in surrender.

"Whatever. You still owe me ten bucks."

"How bout instead I buy you lunch tomorrow?"

"Well that would cost way more than ten bucks." He laughed.

"I think I have some allowance to spare." I shrugged.

"Hmm... I've never played Rock Band with a rock star before."

"Well then now's your chance." I comtemplated, the jumped up in the air and shouted, "I call drums!"

I whipped his butt at every game we played- but I had a feeling he let me win for some of them. By the end of the day I had more than two hundred dollars in my pocket. And a date for the next day.

***

We were going to a tiny local coffee shop- where there was a beat-up old acoustic standing on top of a circular platform six inches off the ground- that invited anyone to play if they wanted. I stuck with a toffee colored shirt and white capris, my hair was just let down to it's naturally wavy self. Joe was wearing jeans and a faded brown leather jacket- which surprised me because of the hot weather.

"You get used to it. Besides, I'm always in an air conditioned building anyhow, or surrounded by bodyguards so fat they're sweat gets on me." I set down my chocoalte chip muffin in exaggerated disgust.

"You should get up there and play." I shook my head.

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"If you do, I'll buy you dinner Saturday." I sighed and relented. Up on the platform, I introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Kristen Lorette, and I'm gonna play a song I wrote, called 'Two Worlds Collide' and it's about someone who has become very special to me."

There was an appreciative clapping. I cursed Joe for making me do this, but I started strumming and singing just the same.

She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

La da da da da

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given the role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared  
Unprepared  
Left in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

"a da da da da

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

Everyone clapped like crazy, including Joe. He was astounded. He hugged me really tight when I got back down and we left the coffee shop. We joked and laughed the whole way. I had to go home as soon as we got to his house, but I promised I'd see him Saturday night.


	4. Chapter 4

That Saturday, Katie had to buy me a new dress- she called it my birthday present. The dinner was fine- all awkwardness was gone and he even held my hand as we left.

The next morning, I picked up a copy of US weekly. "JONAS BROTHER WITH MYSTERY GIRL!?" I shrieked. The magazine was full of pictures of me and Joe, laughing, talking, holding hands. There was even a photo I had seen in Seventeen six months ago of a Joe look-alike kissing a red-haired beauty.

"That's not even me! Or him! Ugh!" I called Joe and started yelling at him. He met me near that coffeeshop and calmed me down.

"Hey, hey relax."

"Relax, how can I, God, just look at-" He kissed me swiftly on the mouth. My knees wobbled like jelly and he ran his fingers through my hair. When he finally pulled back from me I was breathless and in shock. We kept walking down the street.

"Is it really so terrible that we're in US Weekly? Any fan of mine will know that picture is a fake. And anyone else just won't care. You know, you're the first girl I've ever kissed, cept onscreen."

"Really? Well I've kissed plenty of guys before."

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel better." I flashed him a half hearted smile.

"Well, have you ever..."

"Oh, God, no. You?"

"No, no, remember?" he held up the hand with his purity ring.

"I see. Hey, I have an idea. Follow me!" We rushed to a nearby tennis court. Luckily I was in white shorts and a comfy lemon tee. I whipped his butt- 50-15. When we finished, he was panting.

"Again, is there anything you can't do?"

"I told you, whistle. And don't even try to teach me. It's a lost cause." He laughed. We rode in his limo back to his house. We were up in his room, kissing, when his phone beeped. "Damn. Sorry, Kris, I have a press thing. I totally forgot. I'll be back in an hour. Will you be okay here?"

"Sure, fine. I'll probably just whip Kevin's butt in pool. Good luck." He laughed.

"Thanks. Do I look okay?"

I sighed. "Hot as ever."

He laughed and pecked me on the lips and dashed out the door. I fell on his bed. About ten seconds later, I trotted down the stairs to find Kevin. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Kevin. Kevin. Kevin?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"What?" he grumbled. "I wanna kick your ass in pool, that's what." I teased.

"Oh it's on."

After a close victory in pool, we were sitting on a couch talking when suddenly Kevin leaned in and kissed me, roughly. He moved to softly and, not thinking, I just sat there blankly, my arm limp beside me- but that didn't turn him off; his hands were clutching my waist. My mind sped up and I shoved him back until he fell down

~Author's Note~

OMJ! Oh no he didn't. What will Kristie do now? Stay tuned and click that pretty green button!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well I think I'm laying on the bed because you shoved me backwards."

"Why the hell did you just kiss me?"

"Because you're hot." I felt a little flattered, but still very pissed off.

"Ever heard of someone, I dunno, called JOE?" He shrugged.

"Whatever." Kevin leaned forward again and started kissing me. My mind went blank again and it took me a while to notice that he had undone the buttons on my yellow tennis blouse. I pulled away from him and slapped him.

"What is wrong with you? What ever happened to vows of chastity?"

"That was always a publicity thing. For all of us."

"Not Joe. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I dunno. But it was fun."

"What, the shoving, or the slapping?"

"Actually, both. I like it rough." I rolled my eyes. He leaned in again and I pushed him away. It took both of my pallsm. He was very strong- too strong for my liking.

"Oh, come on, Kris, you can't tell me you don't feel a littel turned on by this?" He leaned forward, grabbed my chin, and kissed me softly. This time I could feel his skill as his tongue entered my mouth. I met his and ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him back passioantely. There was definitely something there I hadn't noticed before, and part of me was longing for him, lusting after him. The impulsive Kristen wanted to rip his shirt off and make love to him right there. But the Responsible Kristen pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Kevin sighed.

"But you felt something."

"God, yes."

"Good then. We'll leave it at that. But someday, we're picking it up again."

"Yes... I mean, no! Well, maybe. Don't tell Joe."

"Oh, totally, no. But my brother really likes you."

"I know." I sighed.

"You know?"

"Um, yeah. It's kinda obvious. We _are_ dating."

"You're dating!?"

"Yeah. It's in, like, all the tabloids by now."

"Oh, oh, yeah I mean, it's official now. Yeah."

"Uh-huh. Well I gotta go. Joe should be home pretty soon."

"Yeah. So, bye." I took the limo home, with a lot to think about. That night I dreamt of Kevin.

We were making out heavily, and he had already taken my shirt off. My bra was still intact, and he was running his fingers up and down my stomach. His shirt was off too. Suddenly, Jow walked in and screamed at me and started crying. I chased after him, through mazes, all the whiel Kevin was chasing after me. I woke up drenched in sweat.

My alarm clock read 10:34. I took the limo over to Joe's house and we met up. He started kissing me instantly and we were sitting on the bed, making out when I pulled back and asked him something.

"Joe... that purity thing, is that real? Or just a press thing?"

"Well, it started that way, but I guess I just realized it was the right thing to do."

"And Kevin and Nick?"

"Well, Nick is pretty old-fashioned, and actually kind of prude. He won't date a girl unless he's madly in love with her. And Kevin, well I guess he's kind of a womanizer." I laughed nervously. Joe played with a strand of my hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. No really." I leaned in again and his lips met mine.

~Author's Note~

What will happen next? Stay by your computer- but first add this story to your watchlist!


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, it was my birthday. I met up with Joe and we were at his house. He got behind me and cradled me in his strong arms. "Happy eighteenth," he whispered in my ear. I had just graduated high school and I was trying to become a singer. So far, since I was living with best friend Katie and her boyfriend in his apartment, things weren't going so good.

He told me to close my eyes, so I did. I felt something cold on the skin just above the neckline of my shirt. When I looked down, there was a thin silver pendant shaped like a full moon- and engraved into it was a J. On the other side, there was a K. I turned around and hugged him with tears in my eyes. We were in full lip-lock when Joe's parents walked in with a cake. We pulled apart just before they could notice what we were doing.

Kevin and Joe were each carrying two presents. Frankie was trailing behind, carrying a small envelope. They made me open each one. Nick got me a guitar pick, engraved with my name- Kris Leigh. Kevin had gotten me a simple silver chain that the pick slid into. Frankie had gotten me a really beautiful scrapbook- pasted in it were the lyrics to "Two Worlds Collide". But the biggest box of all held a custom-made electric guitar. The edges were black, which faded into the purple center.

"You really shouldn't have!"

"But we did. And that's not even the best part. Open the envelope." I opened the envelope. There were dozens of flyers for Jonas Brothers concerts. "Flyers for your European tour? Awesome. But I could have gotten these myself. But they are really beautifully done, I mean-" I shrieked when I saw the words, "Featuring Kris Leigh!"

I hugged Joe and kissed him on the cheek. "I get to go on tour with you guys. Ohmigod!" There was a good deal of jumping up and down.

"Tour starts in one week. You better pack your bags. We're gonna go shopping too, as your birthday present from me."

"You already got me a present." I touched the locket fondly. "That wasn't a birthday present. That was a good-luck-on-the-tour gift!"

~Author's Note~ I'll be posting as many chapters as I can really soon, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

I got to see the jet we were staying on for our world tour- it was small, but cozy. There was enough room on the seats to sleep and the bathroom actually had a two-way mirror instead of a door. But it was a little creepy being able to see Kevin while I was peeing. And even weirder seeing Joe fix his hair right in front of me. But other than that, everything was perfect. We had our kick-off concert in New York city. I sang a few of my songs, and Joe and I both did a duet. The crowd seemed especially pleased with "Party". I was dancing and singing the whole time.

I saw you looking over

and now I see you moving this way

Pushing through the crowd

like you've got something to say

But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's taken over your feet

I can tell by your toes that you're rocking to this beat

Gotta dance till you ache, till you drop, till you break

Free your soul, lemme see you shake

One by one were stealing the stage,

Here we come so get out of our way

It won't be long till the summer's gone

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud

Yeah

I know your type and all the hype is going straight to your head

And everybody's stopping what their doing cause your face is turning red,

Yeah,

Gotta learn how to move to the groove,give in or get out

Put your hands in the air, stand up in your chair and shout!

You're all dolled up with nowhere to go

You wanna get out and put on a show

There's nothing wrong with staying at home

As long as you've got your radio

It won't be long till the summer's gone

Get your pary on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so scream it

Don't wanna wait, and don't you be late

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight

It's a crazy night

Get your party on

So we'll scream it out loud

Come on, Dallas, Texas, bring it home for me baby!

The little things that you do

From across the room

I see you sending me clues

They're in the way you make me move

It won't be long till the summer's gone

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so we'll scream it

Don't wait, and don't ya be late

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, and scream it out loud

And scream it out loud!

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah.

Get your

Get your

Party on

Yeah!

It was so much fun. Especially in my new clothes; Katie had taken me shopping with Joe and I had created what Joe called my "look".

Afterwards I had to sign autographs for at least six hundred gushing fans. I tried it all different ways, but finally settles with my name over a heart- it was messy but elegant and it had the perfect charm. That weekend Joe and I went walking around New York. There was so much to see! We had to get cupcakes from Magnolias, he said. And I just HAD to go into F.A.O. Schwartz- it was my favorite place as a kid when I went there in Vegas. I fell asleep instantly that night- as we got ready to head off to Madrid.

~Author's Note~

By now you have figured out that I am using Demi Lovato's songs. I might also be using a few songs from other Disney artists. STAY TUNED! And add this story to your favorites. Every time someone does, I do a dance. I'm a good dancer. Don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and I started hanging out more and more- Joe, as the most famous brother, was out constantly, and I was still avoiding Kevin, so Nick was pretty much all I had. We played poker on the plane and he was really good- he never shows expression anyway. Except for any time I told a joke then he would laugh, even if it wasn't funny.

But he was great company. He was shy, but really opened up to me after a while. At the hotel in Madrid we went swimming- another thing I'm not good at- and rock climbing with Joe.

"I thought you said you could rock climb?"

"At the carnival, yes. And that was always on the easy side."

"You shouldn't lie on applications."

"Whatever. The picture I sent of my boobs was probably enough." By that point we were at the bottom again.

"What?"

"Ha. You never got it? I bet your agent keeps it next to his door."

Nick laughed really hard. As usual. So Nick and I were hanging out more and more and I realised he was such a cool guy! He was becoming my best friend, or best guy-friend, as Katie pointed out to me. But even still, it was a lot of fun walking around Madrid with him. I had never been there, neither had we, so we kept getting lost and we both were speaking very rough Spanish. Everytime we said something wrong we would crack up. We were at dinner that night, eating spaghetti, when he told me.

~Author's Note~

What is Nick gonna tell her? What will Kevin do? And will Kristie finally have to dump Joe? Tune in for the 9th Chapter! AND SBUSCRIBE TO THIS STORY!


	9. Chapter 9

"I wrote a song for you." Nick said. The audience in my head "awwed". I hated that audience. Was Nick falling for me? Was I falling for him?

"Nick, that's really sweet, but you didn't have to."

"Nah, that's okay. It's not finished yet though. I only have the first verse and the chorus."

Called you for the first time yesterday

Finally found the missing part of me

Felt so close but you were far away

Left me without anything to say

(CHORUS) Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought

I'd get hit by this love bug again.

I looked down at my hands. "Wow. Thanks. Who was your inspiration?" I silently prayed to Gawd that it wasn't me.

"You." Damn it, God. You suck!

"Look, Nick-"

"I know, I know. Nothing can ever happen. But you need to know."

~Author's Note~ GASP! What an amazing twist! Stay tuned and review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hola chikos! I'm so happy to be here in Spain. So happy, that I learned this song in Spanish, just for you. Believe me, it took me forever. Cuz you know, I speak French." The audience laughed and cheered. I sat down by the piano.

Desde muy nia siempre actue

Con timidez

Con el miedo de decir

Todo de una vez

Tengo un sueo en mi

Que brillando esta

Lo dejare salir

Por fin tu sabras

Lo que soy, es real Soy

exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz brille en mi

Ahora si, se quien soy

No hay manera de ocultar

Lo que siempre he querido ser

Lo que soy Sabes lo que es estar

En este oscuridad

Con un sueo que alcanzar

Ser estrella y brillar

Que parece estar

Tan lejos hoy de aqu

Tengo que creer en mi

Solo asi sabre

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz, brille en mi

Ahora si, se quien soy

No hay manera de ocultar

Lo que siempre he querido ser

Lo que soy

Eres esa voz que habita en mi

Por eso estoy cantando

Quiero encontrarte

Voy a encontrarte

Eres lo que falta en mi

Cancion dentro de mi

Quiero encontrarte

Voy a encontrarte

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz brille en mi

No hay manera de ocultar

Lo que siempre he querido ser

Lo que soy

Ahora si, se quien soy

No hay manera de ocultar

Lo que siempre he querido ser

Lo que soy

I started writing a new song that night- but it was so late I couldn't get past the first chorus before I fell asleep.

Off to the races

I'm going places

Might be a long shot

Not gonna waste it

This is the big break

And it's calling my name

Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream's just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Cant take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance to my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

~Author's Note~

Short chapter, yes. This song is Lo Que Soy, or This is Me translated into Spanish. The last song is the Sonny with a Chance theme song.


	11. Chapter 11

I was having a total writer's block. What else could I say about being on tour? Nothing is planned, I just wing it- Yes!

"Might need to wing it/Still gonna bring it"

And all those sleezbags...

"Not gonna sink low/I'm going swimming/Swing for the fences/Sky's not the limit today/Yeah"

And then the chorus, and then a bridge,

"And how was it that these things were happening to me/when everyone was telling me I wouldn't make it?/Everyone says don't get your hopes up/Learn the ropes and climb the ladder/I know in the end that just being here is the best/ And it only gets better, it only gets better"

And the chorus again...

So far so great, get with it/At least that's how I see it/Having a dream's just the beginning/So far so great, believe it/Cant take away this feeling/Taking a ride with chance to my side/Yeah, I can't wait/So far, so great"

Yes! I printed the lyrics out on my laptop and pasted them in to my scrapbook on the page after "Party".

~Author's Note~

I've been super busy getting ready for camp- so there won't be any story updates from July 5th- July 18th. SORRY!


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean we shouldn't go out anymore?"

"You need to focus on your music. It's really hard to make it out there."

"I can focus on my music and go out with you. I'm the queen of multitasking."

"No you can't. You may be the Queen, but you can't."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No we're on a break."

I took of the necklace with tears in my eyes.

"Keep it as a reminder that I still love you."

He closed my hand and pushed it back to me. "You keep it. I'll always love you. We'll be together again soon. I promise."

"Promise?" I was crying now, my head buried in his chest.

"Promise," he whispered. He set me onto my bed and I fell asleep instantly.

I wish I could have spent the next few days with Katie. I wish we could have eaten ice cream and stuff like that. I wish we could have had, like, one giant sleepover, but with all the fun parts left out. I decided to start hanging out with Nick some more. I still hated Kevin for being such an ass. Nick and I were doing a lot though, and being on tour it was hard to stay away from all of the Jonases. But I realised soon that I was seeing Nick as more than just a friend. I started to notice how amazing his voice was and how nice his hair was and his gorgeously shy smile. But I kept my feelings at bay.

And Kevin was becoming increasingly more annoying. He was acting pompous and arrogant. Somehow Nick didn't notice the change. "You get used to it," he said, and then returned to strumming his guitar.

I don't even know how I managed to keep my energy up. Venice was in two days and I had to debut the new song. I wrote a bunch of other songs, mainly about the break-up, or "break". Don't Forget, Get Back, Here We Go Again, and Until You're Mine. There were a bunch of pages in my scrapbook filled with sad songs and morbid colors, until Joe came back to me.

~Author's Note~

YAY! Stay tuned and review!


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought you said you weren't good for me."  
"I'm not. But until we're together again, you won't write anything happy."

That night I wrote Trainwreck. Kevin's perky mood turned to sulky and Nick still remained his emotionless self.  
But I didn't care, because I was back in the arms of Joe. We reached Los Angeles in a few days, much to my relief.  
Joe dragged me to a talkshow where I premiered "Trainwreck" and first told the world the news about my new album.

"Welcome, Kris. How was your trip around the world."  
"It was SO much fun, Merri-Lee. I got to see all kinds of cities and it was so cool to know that I already have fans this early in my career."  
"So you do see this as your career?"  
"Definitely. I love singing and writing songs. I actually just got signed to Hollywood Records."  
"Well that's fantastic. Do we see an album in the near future?"  
"Actually, yes. It's gonna be called Don't Forget, and it'll feature a bunch of my songs. Some you've heard, like Get Back and Trainwreck, and a couple new ones like Two Worlds Collide, and of course a couple songs I haven't even started writing yet."

"That was exhausting! Merri-Lee Marvil could have had me talking FOREVER about what I wore during my concerts."  
"Ha! Well that's Hollywood for you."  
I hugged him, tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm so glad you're back, you Trainwreck."  
He just squeezed me and kissed me softly. "I missed you too."

That night Kevin made a move again.

~Author's Note~

That Sleezbag. Okay, so will you guys do me a favor and list all the songs I've used so far in a story review? The first person to do it will get a virutal hug!

Also: Sorry that the last Chapter thirteen was uploaded as the wrong chapter. I iz sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick was upstairs, and I was sitting in Kevin's room. Through the ceiling I could hear the familiar chords of "Lovebug". It made me sad and angry at the same time.

But the angry might have been from when Kevin dragged me all the way to his room and forced me to sit on his bed while he got a couple of virgin daquiris.

His room was pretty cool- it was almost like being in a sixth grade boy's room- there were posters of his favorite basketball players on his walls, glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling, and even a little basketball hoop in the corner. I picked up a ball and started making shots. Of course I failed epically.

He brought up the dirnks and it tasted weird- not sweet like I thought it would. Kind of a stale taste that was trying to be acidic, but just not having any luck.

oh well.

We kept talking. He was inching closer and closer to me but I was pretending not to notice. My vision was blurring.

"Kevin. 'M I drunk?" I slurred.  
"I dunno..."  
"Why dunt you chuck muh breth?"  
"I'd be happy to."

He leaned in and grabbed my face with his hand and pressed his lips against mine. His breath was alcohol-free. I didn't think at all, and I kissed him back.

He pushed me with both hands until I was lying on the bed, and he kept kising me while undoing the buttons on my blouse. I was wide awake now and I pushed him away.

"No."  
"Yes." He leaned in again, and without thinking I let my hand do the talking for me.

~Author's Note~

Ooh! The plot thickens! REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

Kevin leaned his head back, stuffing his nose with a tissue. Blood was all over his face. I actually felt guilty for doing that, but that may have been the daquiri talking. I was sobering quickly, though.

Joe came home and I made up a story about how he tripped and smashed his nose into the wall. When Joe asked about the blood on the bed, I told him I had to carry him there so he'd be more comfortable. I'd even smeared a little blood on the wall in the hallway for effect.

Kevin was okay, but that night I had a romantic dream about Kevin. I was feeling so overwhelmed, I just had to call Katie. 


	16. Chapter 16

"God, Katie, this is so bad!"  
"Lemme get this straight. You're dating Joe Jonas."  
"Yes."  
"You've made out with Kevin Jonas three times."  
"No, twice."  
"Yeah, 'cuz that's better."  
"Ugh."  
"Kevin wants you like Edward wants Bella."  
"Who wants what?"  
"Edward Cullen?"

"Bella Swan?"

"Twilight?"  
"That vampire book, yeah."  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."  
"Ugh, I'm awful."  
"AND Nick is madly in love with you."  
"Yup."  
"He's your best friend."  
"Best guy friend," I corrected. "You'll always been my best friend,  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"And you feel the same way about him as he does about you?"  
"Well, yes, but not so... intense."  
"This is bad."  
"Yup."  
"Well..."  
"What? What?" I demanded, hoping for a logical, easy, solution. Of cuorse, with my luck I got only a witty comment.  
"You could always marry Frankie."  
"Ugh!" I fell back on my bed. There was a knock on the door "Damn, that's Joe. Katie, I gotta go."  
"Come In!" I called.  
"Okay... Call me soon." she sighed.  
"Yeah."

I slid my phone shut.

"Hey, Kevin. What is it?" I meant for my voice to be cold and hard, but it came out soft, and, kind of sad.

"Look, before you say anything, I just want to apologise."

That did the trick. "Apologise? You think saying you're sorry will stop the fact that you got me drunk then almost got me to cheat on my boyfriend? Yeah, Kev, that makes it better."

"I'm a terrible person. He sat on the bed."  
"No, you're not. I just am having a pretty overwhelming day."  
"It's just, I've always had any girl I've wanted. I guess you oculd say I'm spoiled in that sense. But now here's this incredibly pretty, talented girl that I really like and now I can't have her."  
That damned audience went aww again. I hate those people. I'm gonna start a massacre.

"I really like you too."  
"So what do we do?"  
"There's nothing we can do, Kevin. I am in love with your brother. And we're dating. I can't change that. I'm sorry. We'll just put away our feelings. I'm sorry."  
"That's like the fourth time you've said that," he laughed nervously.  
"Sorry." I smiled weakly.

~I'm gonna be working mainly on The Gang for a while, so you'll have to wait. Meanwhile read my Clique fanfiction! And do, you know, volunteer work or something. Or you could learn how to knit. Yes. Do that. 


	17. Chapter 17

If you're reading this it means you read one or more of the following Stories:

**Dare: A Jonas Brothers Love Story  
The Gang: P.S. I Loathe You  
So Far So Great**

If you read one of these stories, check out the other two because you might like them. Also, subscribe to me as an author so you know when I post a new story. I've stopped working on **Dare: A Jonas Brothers Love Story** for a while so I can reach Chapter Ten in **The Gang: P.S. I Loathe You**. Then I'll start working on all three stories.

Status of stories:

**Dare: A Jonas Brothers Love Story**  
Chapters: 15  
Approx Chapters Left: 5-10  
Status: On Hiatus

**The Gang: P.S. I Loathe You**  
Chapters: 3  
Approx Chapters Left: Unknown  
Status: Working

**So Far So Great**  
Chapters: None (only a Preface)  
Approx Chapters Left: Unknown  
Status: In Planning


	18. Chapter 18

I had to tell Joe. I had to. The tour was over, right? He could just leave me. No big deal. I was gonna tell him at dinner that night, but something... else got in the way.

"Kristen Anabelle Clark. Will you marry me?"  
The audience in my head gasped. Then went aww. Then told me to say yes. And then I told them to shut up.

"Oh, wow, Joe. Umm. Huh. Joe, sit back down."  
He looked confused, but sat back in his chair.  
"Joe, listen. Your brother..."  
"Kevin?"  
Oh-no. Nope, not yet. "No, Nick. You see, he's been, kind of, well, inlovewithmesincethedaywefirstmet."  
Joe's face tightened. I went against my better judgement and continued. "And lately, well, I've started to have feelings for him too. And Kevin has been, well,less than subtle-" I tried to put this eloquently... "About his emotions towards me. He's kissed me, twice now. And at first I was just mad, but now..."

"You like him back."  
"Yeah. So, I still am in love with you, and these past seven months have been the greatest months of my life, but I don't think this would be the best moment."  
"But if none of this had happened."  
"Yeah. I would have said yes gladly."  
"Well then. I can wait."  
"What?" I asked, incredulous.  
"I'll wait." he repeated. He handed the ring to me.  
"Whenever you're ready, you just give that back to me. And I'll find a new way to propose. You might wanna wipe the chocolate cake off, though." I laughed, tears in my eyes as I gently rubbed the cake off- from when he had hidden it in the cake and I nearly swallowed it.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"Oh, Kris, no. Don't be. And whoever you choose, whether it's me, or Kevin, or Nick, I just want you to be happy."  
"Damnit, Joe. I hate you for being so nice."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay so basically I have three Chapters to have Kristen decide who she wants. Then the 20th Chapter will be an Epilogue.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

I had to decide. Would it be Joe, Nick, or Kevin? I decided to make a list.

JOE

Pros:

-Smart  
-Funny  
-Sweet  
-Fun  
-Loves me  
-We have a 7 month history  
-Good publicity  
-He really does care about me  
-I could still hang out with Nick and Kevin

Cons:

-A safe guy

NICK:

Pros:

-My best guy friend  
-Sweet  
-Caring  
-Kind  
-Really cares about me  
-Would spoil me rotten :P  
-There would be a lot of songs about me out there :)

Cons:

-Not incredibly passionate  
-No more Joe :(

KEVIN:

-Wants me  
-Fun  
-Adventurous  
-Exciting  
-Not safe  
-Passionate

Cons:

-He might cheat :(  
-Not very safe  
-No more Joe :(

From this list, I knew what I had to do. I had made my decision. No going back.

**A/N: Get ready for the final decision! **

**I actually haven't decided yet, so it could go any way! **

**PLEASE review and leave your guesses in the review!**


	20. Chapter 20

The ring was beautiful. Better than Joe's old ring. Instead of a single diamond on a silver band, I had purchased, using at least half of my savings, a platinum silver band with a giant Princess cut diamond and two emeralds (that matched the exact shade of my eyes) on either side. I gripped it in my hand. I had to get dressed up, of course. I put on my most expensive dress and did my makeup perfectly, and my hair was curled adorably.

And when I walked out of the limo, clutching the blue Tiffany box with a white ribbon, and there he was. My fiancee-to-be. Hopefully. I hugged him and we went inside. I excused myself to go to the bathroom but instead I rushed up to the Maitre'D's desk.

"You see that man over there?" I pointed to my date. "I'm going to propose to him." I opened up the box and a nearby waitress gasped. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"You're going to marry a Jonas?"  
"Yeah. Well, hopefully."

"I need a clever, interesting way to deliver this ring to him."  
The waitress that had almost fainted stepped forward. "I'll help."

I walked back to the table. A half hour later, after thirty minutes of my stomach going crazy on me, the waitress brought over our chocolate cakes.

Mr. Jonas picked up a gold hoop earring that was on the side. "Umm, miss?"  
The waitress, who was an excellent actress, grabbed her left earlobe, faking being surprised.

"I'm so sorry sir. Would you like a bracelet or a necklace instead?"  
"Erm, miss? I don't think he wears bracelets, or necklaces. He's a guy. But maybe he'd rather have a ring." I nodded my head to his left, where the Tiffany box (thanks to a quick move by one of the waiters) was sitting.

My soon-to-be fiancee opened up the box and looked up at me in surprise.

"Why didn't you just give me my ring?"

**A/N: **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I lied. I knew it would be Joe for the last four chapters :P**

Joe looked at me, puzzled. "That ring sucked." I shrugged.

"But you always told me you liked simple rings."  
"Not for engagements, silly. Wedding bands, yes. Friendship rings, absolutely. But engagement rings? Nah, those have to be big."  
"This is the best one year anniversary present ever. but what about Nick, and Kevin?"  
"I spent the last five months breaking it off with them, then telling oyur parents, then my parents, then searching for the best ring I could find. It was easy, because I know what looks good on me."

"Well then, let's do this."  
"Oh my God," I whispered. I was on the verge of tears.  
"Kristen Annabelle Clark..." he said so loudly everyone in the room looked at us.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm having Deja Vu."  
I laughed.  
"I love you. I've loved you since our first date. I've never dreamed of finding anyone in the world as perfect as you. And if you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Everyone was staring, but I didn't care. I kept holding back tears. I had intentionally worn waterproof everything.  
"I want to do everything with you. So Kris clark?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!"

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everyone in the restaurant applauded. I hugged Joe and kissed him. That was the best night of my life. So far.


	21. Epilogue

So far. Because it's been ten years since our wedding. I'm twenty-nine, and he's thirty.

The Jonas Brother broke up a year after the wedding, since Kevin moved in with his girlfriend Denise.  
They dated for six years before he finally proposed and they've been married happily for three years.

Nick moved on to his Solo career. He moves around constantly, but last I heard he was in Hong Kong,  
shooting a music video.

I produced seven albums in five years and was on a world tour when I found out I was pregnant. I shortened up the tour,  
announced it was my Farewell, and a month late moved back home with Joe in his estate on the coast of Northern  
California. I had identical twin girls- Ellie and Massie. They're both five right now, and we're enrolling them into the best  
Private School in California.

Currently I'm expecting another baby in two months- a boy, that we plan to name Michael. We want to have one more,  
we decided, after this, in a couple more years. If it's a boy, we'll name him Nick. If it's a girl, we'll name her Katie-  
either way the baby we'll be named after my best friend.

Right now I'm working on a fashion line. I'm including just about all of the clothes I wore during my Farewell Tour-  
since a month before I started touring I decided I wanted to start designing clothes.

So that's my life, my story, my fairytale.

That was how my entire life was lived- On a Dare, in a Jonas Brothers Love Story.

**SOOOOOO SAAAAAAD it's ended. Hope the Epilogue was worth the wait!  
****Sorry I made you wait until Tuesday for the Proposal.  
****I wanted to get these two chapters just right. And wasn't this the cherry on top of a lovely Wednesday?  
****Please, turn your attention to So Far So Great and The Gang: P.S. I Loathe You.  
****What should my next story be about? Comment and REVIEW.**

***SPAZ ATTACK!***

**For the last time...**


	22. Dear Ms Hannah Jonas

Dear Ms. Hannah Jonas,

I know you're reading this (hopefully) and since you are an anonymous reviewer I can't reply. So I am writing this note in the hopes that you will find it if you choose to keep reading my story.

I don't think my readers are retarded. I'm just surprised that anyone would understand the joke. I apologise for thinking you less than you are.

Secondly, I apologise for the Demi Lovato song. Demi Lovato is my all-time favorite singer. I didn't mean to plagiarise her. I just forgot to give her credit, so I am now. I do mention that they are Demi Lovato's songs. I mean no disrespect, nor am I claiming that they are mine. ALL SONGS USED IN THIS STORY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF DEMI LOVATO. I USED THEM ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. I OWN NOTHING(except the actualy writing part).

I apologise once again for any inconvenience I have caused you. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Respectfully Yours,

KC Perkins


End file.
